The present invention relates to an extending carrier for looms with removal of the filling yarn from stationary bobbins, having a hook with a clamping tongue which is swingable perpendicular to the plane of the hook, a control surface being developed on said clamping tongue, and a deflection edge being provided to keep the warp yarns from the control surface.
Extending carriers of this type are used in carrier looms and serve to grasp the filling thread which has been withdrawn from a stationary bobbin by an inserting carrier and introduced or inserted into approximately the center of the shed and then by use of an extending carrier, which takes the yarn from the inserting carrier, pulls it through the second half of the shed. After the emergence of the extending carrier from the shed, the filling thread is released.
In one known extending carrier of the aforementioned type, the filling yarn is clamped in a clamping slot formed by an edge of the clamping tongue and the adjacent inner edge of the hook. The outer edge of the hook serves as a guide edge for the filling yarn and upon the inward movement of the extending carrier into the area of the inserting carrier, conducts the filling yarn to the clamping slot, into which the filling yarn is further drawn upon the travel of the extending carrier out of the inserting carrier with the yarn then clamped fast in the extending carrier. For the additional guiding of the filling yarn as it slides along the outer edge of the hook there is provided an elongated guide element arranged on the side surface of the extending carrier which faces the point of the shed. This guide element lies in vicinity of its front end, against the outer edge of the hook and together with the latter forms an inlet funnel for the filling yarn.
In order to release the filling yarn from the clamping slot after the extending carrier has emerged from the shed, the clamping tongue must be swung perpendicular to the plane of the hook. This swinging is effected by a control member which is stationarily mounted on the loom and against which the control surface provided on the clamping tongue moves, whereby the clamping tongue is pressed downward and the filling yarn is released. The deflection edge is provided on the side surface of the extending carrier which faces away from the point of the shed and it protrudes over the control surface so that the warp yarns slide over the deflection edge without touching the control surface.
Since the deflection edge is developed on the side surface of the extending carrier which faces away from the point of the shed, and therefore at a place where the height of the shed is relatively large, the deflection edge must extend relatively high above the control surface and thus over the body of the carrier. This means a relatively large size for the surface bearing the deflection edge and thus a substantial increase in the weight of the extending carrier. The high weight of the extending carrier has the result that it can be driven only by rigid bars but not by flexible bands, and is thus a disadvantage.
Another disadvantage of the known extending carrier is that, due to the guide element resting on the outer edge of the hook, it has two points on its face surface, namely the hook point and the point of the guide element. Between these two points warp threads can be caught upon the entrance of the extending carrier into the shed and during its movement towards the center of the shed.
The closest prior art known to the applicants in connection with this application is the German patent 2,061,194.